


Sweet strawberry sundae

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some fun with strawberry sundae! Who is Dante's misterious visitor?<br/>one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet strawberry sundae

Sweet strawberry sundae

It was a quiet summer day at the “DMC” agency. The fan hanging from the ceiling was spinning slowly, moving the hot air. The owner of the devil hunting agency, Dante, was sitting bored on his desk, shirtless and waiting for the delivery of the strawberry sundae he ordered almost half an hour ago.  
-“What’s takin ‘em so long, eh?” – Dante trough, lazily fanning himself with a random “Playboy” magazine. The shop was a mess of old pizza boxes and other junk; but for him it was to hot to start cleaning.  
Finally he heard loud knock on the door. He walked towards the door, pulling out some coins from his pocket and opening the big two-sided door.  
–Finally- He said, big grin finding its way on his face. He couldn’t see the delivery boy’s face- it was hidden by a hat. Dante paid him and walked away with the sweet treat. Leaving it on top of the desk for a moment, he turned around, seeing the delivery boy right behind him.  
-What the he-mpfh!- In a second lips were on his, kissing him passionately; two hands tracing his muscular chest and abs, reaching his head and grabbing the silvery-white locks with inhuman straight. He felt familiar energy surround him; then the cool surface of his oak desk pressing against the bare skin of his back. The stranger lifted Dante’s hands and pinned them to the wooden surface with “Cerberus”- one of the devil arms from the wall. Chained with demon weapon and immobilized, Dante finally managed to look at the face of the mysterious man. The hat was gone and he was shocked to see who stands with devilish grin above him- no one else but his twin brother Vergil.  
-Happy to see me little bro? –The said man asked, and without waiting for an answer started kissing him again then nipping on one sweet spot on Dante’s neck; tracing his collarbone, then down to lick and suck on his left nipple.  
-Verge…at least. Lock the door- Dante managed to say between gasps.  
-No…anyone that decide to walk trough this doorstep will know you’re mine; that you belong to me- a Son of Sparda. – Vergil said, flames of lust burning in his eyes. Then something other than his brother laying on the desk caught his attention- the cup with the strawberry sundae. He got it, and using the spoon slowly let several pieces of ice-cream fall on Dante’s hot chest. They melted and started leaking around the curves of the younger devil boy’s belly- until Vergil’s tongue met them, tracing the lines they were forming. Dante tasted the sweetness on his brother’s tongue when their lips met again in a long lip-lock. Vergil removed his own clothing, and almost ripped Dante’s pants off.  
-Hey hey easier! This is my favorite pair! – Ignoring Dante’s protest Vergil continued his work, burying his head between his brother’s thighs. 

Trapped in their own little world of passion, the demon twins didn’t notice the other person standing in the “Devil May Cry” office- her name was Marry, more known as Lady- and she was just going to see why Dante wasn’t taking jobs recently (that lazy bastard) – but seeing the famous Devil Hunter in the hands of other man (his brother for heaven’s sake) was enough to make her forgive him for now… At least until she enjoyed the show. 

 

Fin.

~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is old work of mine posted first at FanFiction.net


End file.
